


the inherent homosexuality of having a ghost hunting channel

by dorianwritessomestuff



Series: and they were youtubers (oh my god they were youtubers) [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bolin & Asami Sato Friendship, Bolin & Korra Friendship, Bolin Is A Himbo And We All Know That, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Korra & Mako Friendship, Korra Needs Therapy, Lesbian Kuvira, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jinora, Opal Beifong & Kai friendship, Other, Prince Wu & Kuvira Friendship, Social Media, Trans Asami Sato, Transphobia, Twitter, YouTube, everyone is an influencer, i am literally self projecting in this fic so much, trans Bolin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianwritessomestuff/pseuds/dorianwritessomestuff
Summary: Wu The Scared Guy ✓ @realwuprincethank you everyone for wishing me good luck <33 it is very cool and swag of you all, but i do hope that this time mako will be the one scaredMako Stone ✓ @officialmakoReplying to @realwuprince:fuck no.Wu The Scared Guy ✓ @realwuprinceReplying to @officialmako:*frowny face*-----------Mako and Wu own a ghost hunting channel and are basically celebrities. What could go wrong, you ask? Well, conflicted feelings, internalised homophobia and Mako's sexuality crisis are the biggest problems. Oh, and ghosts. Those are pretty scary too.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Team Avatar (Legend of Korra) - Relationship
Series: and they were youtubers (oh my god they were youtubers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027855
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. good evening to 44% of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it is me, Dorian again. I have no idea what the fuck had happened here. I wrote the last part of this chapter on my phone, while crying about my crush liking me back. This fic might be full of self-projecting BUT it is definitely Wuko centric, with good amount of Korrasami, Bopal and Kainora. Anyway, enjoy it my feral homosexuals!

**Mako Stone ✓ @officialmako**

he/him, co-owner of Ghost Talkshow with @realwuprince. All uploads happen on Wednesday and Sunday at 1 PM. Please stop making fun of my eyebrows.

190 following - 978 K followers

> **Mako Stone ✓ @officialmako**
> 
> note to future Mako - never let Wu choose the music for the ride, my ears hurt.

**Wu The Scared Guy ✓ @realwuprince**

he/him, owning Ghost Talkshow with my best bro @officialmako. Videos of me shitting myself appear every Wednesday and Sunday at 1 PM. Other times, I stream on my Twitch at @/princewulive

1,980 following - 1,01 M followers 

> **Wu The Scared Guy ✓ @realwuprince**
> 
> Mako disrespected my lord and savior Lady Gaga, attack him my minions

**miss sato ✓ @satoasami**

she/her, makeup artist, beauty guru and a professional model. spreading love and acceptance. makeup videos appear on friday, self-care ones are uploaded every sunday. <33

879 following - 1,234 M followers

> **miss sato ✓ @satoasami**
> 
> how do i tell someone i like them

**the korra ✓ @realaarikkorra**

she/her, not exactly back on the internet but alive.

98 following - 897 K followers

> **the korra ✓ @realaarikkorra**
> 
> spain but the s is silent<333

**himbolin ✓ @iamnuktuk**

he/him. i love my girlfriend, my fire ferret pabu and noodles!!! i upload videos every monday and friday so stay tuned!!!

1,290 following - 1,23 M followers

> **himbolin ✓ @iamnuktuk**
> 
> pabu is so so so cute!!!

**Opal Beifong ✓ @beiopal**

she/her, aspiring model. owning a self-care youtube channel. @iamnuktuk <33

1,987 following - 745 K followers

> **Opal Beifong ✓ @beiopal**
> 
> everyone deserves a himbo boyfriend in their life

**yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

she/her. ew, men.

134 following - 1.43 M followers

> **yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**
> 
> hOW cAN yOU be A LESbIAn yOU DAteD MEN??? don't point out the mistakes of my past, please.

* * *

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

ah shit, here we go again _attached image_

_**[ID:** A selfie of two men in a car. The one on the right is tanned, with messy wavy hair. He is wearing a green t-shirt and yellow sunglasses on his hooked nose. He is the one holding the phone and smiling at it. The man on the right is wearing all black, with dark sunglasses. His hair is black and slicked back. His brows are furrowed and he looks annoyed. His two hands are on the wheel. By the setting we can assume that they are right now on a highway. **]**_

**hey there @theghoulbois**

_Replying to @realwuprince:_ i bet that Mako will get scared this upcoming episode I know it

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

 _Replying to @theghoulbois:_ Mako: In your dreams. (He can't tweet because he is an responsible adult ^-^)

**hey there @theghoulbois**

_Replying to @realwuprince:_ yes he's right it's in my dreams <333

**yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

 _Replying to @realwuprince:_ who the fuck told you that green and yellow look great together

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

 _Replying to @thegreatkuvira:_ good morning Kuvira <33 glad that you are feeling as great as always <33 but your vibes aren't very swag of you

**yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

 _Replying to @realwuprince:_ please NEVER say that again.

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

Mako be looking SWAG in his new glasses<33

**yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

 _Replying to @realwuprince:_ are you going to bring back some fucked slang from 2000's just to annoy me

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

 _Replying to @thegreatkuvira:_ I just really like the word swag, what is wrong with that<33

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

 _Replying to @realwuprince, @thegreatkuvira:_ what do you have against good old 2000's slang smh, it's so swag

**yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

 _Replying to @realwuprince, @realaarikkorra:_ oh look, the clowns are here

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

 _Replying to @realwuprince, @thegreatkuvira:_ you are jealous of our swag friendship smh

**yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

 _Replying to @realwuprince, @realaarikkorra:_ never.

**Thesbian @edennandthegays**

_Replying to @thegreatkuvira:_ it was probably one of the sexiest usage of the word "never" and a dot and i will stand by that 

_Retweeted by user @thegreatkuvira._

* * *

**my baby korra is back ohmy @peachesstiches**

Korra stealing Mako's best friend a weak after she came back to the internet is the most Korra thing I have ever seen her do

**asami stan acc @TreblePebble**

_Replying to @peachesstiches:_ girl really said "I think I'm about to steal" for the second time and good for her

**< 33 @notLovingIt**

_Replying to @peachesstiches, @TreblePebble: [good-for-her.img]_

**Thesbian @edennandthegays**

I won't be suprised if Korra and Kuvira will become friends a weak later, they really give me those "two butches being friends" vibes

**hi. @SuisIdiote**

_Replying to @edenandthegays:_ more like two butches in love

**Mako’s Wife @theghostbois2**

_Replying to @edenandthegays, @SuisIdiote:_ Can we please stop making everything gay.

**< 33 @notLovingIt**

_Replying to @theghostbois2:_ Korra trains kickboxing, wears grey sweatpants and got a bi haircut, a heterosexual woman could never

_ Retweeted by @edenandthegays, @SuisIdiote, @peachesstiches and 123 others. _

* * *

**MAKO BETTING POLLS GUY @ghostlypollswitheren**

hello ghoulies! you know what's the deal - will mako get scared for the first time during this episode? [poll]

56% yes (he's a mortal)

44% no (he's an immortal being, much more powerful than ghosts or demons)

**Mako Stone** **✓** **@officialmako**

 _Replying to @ghostlypollswitheren:_ Good evening to 44% of you.

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

 _Replying to @ghostlypollswitheren, @officialmako:_ you rude bitch, good evening to all 100% of you <33

* * *

**Mako Stone** **✓** **@officialmako**

We have just arrived, everyone says good luck to Wu. [attached image]

_**[ID:** A photo of a tanned slim man. He is wearing a black sweatshirt that is way too big for him and old jeans. He is sitting on a bench, his legs are crossed and he is showing thumbs up to the camera. The sun behind him is slowly setting and you can see a very old house in the distance. **]**_

**Opal Beifong** **✓** **@beiopal**

 _Replying to @officialmako:_ Good luck!!! @realwuprince

**himbolin** **✓** **@iamnuktuk**

 _Replying to @officialmako:_ good luck guys!!!

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

 _Replying to @officialmako:_ a very swag look wu<333 @realwuprince

**yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

OH MY GOD I CAN NEVER ESCAPE THOSE IDIOTS HOW CAN I UNFRIEND SOMEONE IRL

|

 **yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

okey this sounds kinda dumb when i read it again. 

|

 **yes i will step on u.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

ignore this moment of weakness.

**hi. @SuisIdiote**

_Replying to @officialmako:_ psst is that the winchester house, blink twice if it is

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

 _Replying to @officialmako, @SuisIdiote:_ *blinks twice*

**hi. @SuisIdiote**

_Replying to @officialmako, @realwuprince:_ OH MY GOOOOOO

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

thank you everyone for wishing me good luck <33 it is very cool and swag of you all, but i do hope that this time mako will be the one scared

**Mako Stone** **✓** **@officialmako**

 _Replying to @realwuprince:_ fuck no.

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

 _Replying to @officialmako:_ *frowny face*

* * *

**Transcript from the video entitled "Discovering the Secrets of Winchester House | Ghost Talk Show Episode #4" by YouTube user MakoAndWuTalk:**

[ID: An eerie plays in the background as the camera zooms on the old big house - The Winchester House. There are few shots of the terrain surrounding the place. The video cuts when the front door is about to open, screen fading to black. Right a way a skinny tanned man appeares in front of the camera, the house being visible behind him. He is wearing a big black hoodie, skinny jeans and a green beanie. He is smiling at the camera.]

 **Wu:** Hello, my ghost children! I'm Wu-

 **Mako:** _*from behind the camera*_ And I'm Mako-

 **Wu:** -and today we are at the probably one of the most hunted place in America. The Winchester House! It won a poll that I hosted on my Twitter account a while ago and we are finally here. _*laughs nervously*_

[ID: A silence falls for a second. The camera zooms on Wu's face.]

 **Mako:** Are you scared?

 **Wu:** Shitless. What the fuck am I doing here? 

**Mako:** You know that we can go back to our hotel room, right?

[ID: Wu looks at the person behind the camera really offended and puts his hands on his hips.]

 **Wu:** Hell no! Kuvira will bully me till the end of our lives and once she dies she will definitely hunt me!

 **Mako:** It's not that big of a deal, we can just turn around and go.

 **Wu:** You obviously have never been bullied by an angry lesbian. It is worse than talking to demons!

 **Mako:** Is it tho?

 **Wu:** You've only been bullied by bisexuals, you have never experienced the true fear of your sapphic best friend yeeting her phone through the entire room, only for it hit your face

 **Mako:** Is it how you broke your nose last summer?

[ID: Wu falls silent for few seconds and then smiles.]

 **Wu:** It is a story for a diffrent time! Now, let's be swag, cool and sexy and go and talk to ghosts!

 **Mako:** Please never say that again.

 **Wu:** _*laughs*_ You know damn well that I can't promise you that!

Read more.

* * *

**@theghoulbois:**

here is our annual "ghostly highlights", were you submit your favourite moments from the newest episode and i make a list of them. today's episode - **"Discovering the Secrets of Winchester House | Ghost Talk Show Episode #4"**. Let's get started, ghoulies!

\- "are you scared?" "shitless" 

\- Wu calling Kuvira (@thegreatkuvira on twitter) "an angry lesbian" and telling about the time she broke his nose accidentally 

\- Mako is apparently being bullied by bisexuals?? I have some guesses but they will get posted on my private shitpost account 

\- "now, let's be swag, cool and sexy and go and talk to ghosts!" "please never say that again" please say that more wu 

\- Mako opening the wrong door right away and literally walking into the wall (+Wu teasing him about it for the rest of the video)

\- MAKO HAVING A PICTURE OF BOLIN ON HIS HOME SCREEN WHEN HE SHOWED TO THE CAMERA WHAT HOUR IT WAS!!!!

\- Wu trying to have a civilized talk with ghost, only for it to respond with "pizza"

\- „Is this ghost hungry, because same" Mako being for the first time a relatable king, he is showing us signs of being human (Mako is a demon theorists are punching the air rn)

\- Mako yelling at ghost to move the chair, while Wu is asking him to stop (spoiler: the chair moved when Mako turned away and he refused to believe that)

\- Wu randomly singing "Don't stop me now" by Queen and Mako lowkey vibin (ghosts probably were vibin too)

\- "Do you think ghosts get cold?" "No, I guess." "You think so?" "Why are you even asking me, I don't believe in this shit."

\- „I’m cold Mako" „What the hell are you expecting me to do, Wu?" „I DON’T KNOW, MAYBE TELL THE OWNERS TO PAY THEIR GODDAMN ELECTRICITY BILL"

\- Them arguing like an old married couple about who will sleep on the couch.

\- Mako texting Bolin in the middle of the night because "Bo got worried about me and wanted to make sure I was fine" (I am literally quoting it, he called him Bo, my heart is full)

\- „Do you want some chocolate grumpy boy?"

\- Wu randomly singing "American Boy" on like 1 AM??? And Mako joining in?? I love those bros so so much.

\- Wu getting scared of some noise and recording his mental breakdown while Mako LITERALLY SNORES SO LOUDLY IT WAS SO HILARIOUS

\- The motion camera going on??? at like 3:30 AM??? what the fuck???

\- Mako asking Wu how he slept that night and the camera zooming on Wu, only to play the flashbacks of his scared-shitting-his-pants-mental-breakdown.

\- Mako not believing in ghosts again and proving us all that he is an immortal being that ghosts are scared of <33

That's all but feel free to add your suggestions!!

_Notes: 101,234 Tags: #wuprince #makostone #wuandmako #theghosttalk #ghoulbois._

* * *

**the gays are stronk @alexissk**

I am not saying that Wu was talking about Korra and Asami when he mentioned Mako being bullied by bisexuals but that’s exactly what I am saying 

**hi. @SuisIdiote**

_Replying to @alexissk:_ I can honestly agree with this statement BUT I also believe that this could be about Varrick who is actually out 

|

**hi. @SuisIdiote**

I mean let’s just not assume people’s sexualities, let’s just say that Korra and Asami definitely give me some you know *gay hand* vibes

**Thesbian @edennandthegays**

Okey, I am glad that my iconic YouTube trio is back (and is slowly becoming a fcking second hype house), but I am wondering what the fuck is Varrick doing rn

**my baby korra is back ohmy @peachesstiches**

_Replying to @edennandthegays:_ first of all, why calling this strange group of content creators that are somehow friends a hype house is extremely accurate??

|  
  


**my baby korra is back ohmy @peachesstiches**

second of all, Zhu Li probably took over after his last tweet about stealing Trump signs of people’s lawns because Varrick was going to get arrested. AGAIN

**vavie xoxo @vavlavav**

_Replying to @peachesstiches:_ Stan Varrick because only he will get arrested for doing the shit that we all have always wanted to do<33

* * *

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

are you happy??? ARE YOU HAPPY TWITTER???

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

 _Replying to @thegreatkuvira:_ yes we are happy<333


	2. mako is a very good brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **go white boy go @richditcht**  
>  @realaarikkorra and @realwuprince how do you feel about SWAG actually meaning "secretly we are gay"
> 
> **Wu The Scared Guy ✓ @realwuprince**  
>  _Replying to @richditcht:_ OH MY SHSHSOSDFJREOUTFWEFK
> 
> **miss sato ✓ @satoasami**  
>  _Replying to @richditcht, @realwuprince:_ I think that Wu had a stroke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for such long absence. it was one big emotional rollercoaster for me those past few months and i finally felt like trying to write this chapter again. it might seem like i am self-projecting way too much, but who cares? not me, apparently. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** brief mention of transphobia and racism, nothing too serious

**Transcript from the live stream entitled "baking with bae <333" by Twitch user @princewulive.**

[ID: The video starts in a bright room, probably kitchen. The walls are bright yellow and orange. There are many cooking essentials laying on the table right in front of the camera. Tanned woman with hair reaching her chin is leaning on the cupboard, phone in her hands. She is wearing a black crop top, showing that she is very muscular and grey sweatpants. She smiles at someting that she saw on her phone. After few seconds, a really slim man appears in front of the camera. He is wearing a black hoodie and green shorts that are slightly too big for him. His brown hair is a mess and he is holding a bag of flour in his hands. He smiles at the camera and waves at it. He then looks at the woman who is still occupied by her phone.]

**Wu:** How much flour do you think we will need?

[ID: The woman looks up from her phone and shrugs. Wu sighs.]

**Wu:** You are no help, Korra.

**Korra** : I don't know, I have never baked a freaking cake!

**Wu:** Well, you can at least google some recipes and we will know!

[ID: Korra sighs dramaticaly and starts typing on her phone. Wu puts down the bag on the counter and smiles at the camera and looks at the comments and reads them attentively.]

**Wu:** Yes, we are baking a cake! For no reason, we are just burn out gifted kids that have never baked anything in their life.

**Korra:** You have never been a gifted kid, you were just rich.

**Wu:** Hey, are you doubting in my intelligence?

[ID: Falls silent and looks up her phone, shots Wu a smirk. Wu rolls his eyes.]

**Wu:** Uhh, rude! 

**Korra:** What, I'm just honest. Brutally, but honest.

**Wu:** But you don't have to insult me like that! I am already being bullied in this friend group, do not make my life more miserable.

**Korra:** Shut up and let me google that recipe. 

[ID: Wu rolls his eyes and then looks again at the camera. He reads what appears to be comments and then laughs at one of them]

**Wu:** Oh no, me and Korra aren't dating.

[ID: Korra looks up from her phone and snorts.]

**Korra:** What makes you guys believe that I would date him?

**Wu:** Okay, that is very much not swag of you, how dare you say that you wouldn't date me?

[ID: Korra looks at Wu with raised eyebrows.]

**Korra:** Sorry, twinks aren't exactly my type, my friend.

**Wu:** Oh, then what's your type? Sleep-deprived, angsty, wears only black? And acts like he haven't left his emo phase since middle school?

**Korra:** I am telling Mako that you called him emo.

**Wu:** Do it, I do not fear God. 

[ID: Korra laughs again, looks at her phone and starts typing. Wu looks again at the chat, reading the questions for a while.]

**Wu:** The chat wants to know what is your type, Korra! Now that should be interesting.

**Korra:** Black hair, I really like my partner to be taller than me and oh, they definitely must have this- how can I call it...

**Wu:** Aura?

**Korra:** No, more of a vibe? I just want to vibe with them, honestly. If they can't handle my love for Halsey and Beach Bunny, then we are not going to work out.

**Wu:** Please don't tell me that's how you and Mako broke up.

**Korra:** Nah, Mako actually vibes with those artists. Especially Halsey. You know, sad and angsty pinning over someone? This is kind of Mako's vibe.

**Wu:** I can totally see that, to be honest.

**Korra:** Well, then what is your type Wu? Oh wait, I don't even have to-

**Wu** : Shut your mouth and let me speak- ahem, I really like bad boys you know? Black hair, dark clothes and cigarettes? I just listen to Lana Del Rey too much sometimes.

[ID: Chat blows up and Wu looks at it for a brief second and then laughs.]

**Wu:** Yes, I like guys. I lke sucking dick and getting it up the-

**Korra:** Hold your horses cowboy. And I finally found the recepie, so move your ass here.

**Wu:** It's baking time!

Read more.

* * *

**hey there @theghoulbois**

Did Wu just come out on a livestream or was that a fever dream?

**my baby korra is back ohmy @peachesstiches**

The gays in the fandom are screaming in the background 

**erin @erainerin**

Do we all remember the time when Mako's fanbase consisted mostly of straight white cis men? Now look at us, the gays absolutely own his fandom and keep it going

**the goth lof @tottiegottie**

_Replying to @erainerin:_ Oh god, I have war flashbacks

**go white boy go @richditcht**

_Replying to @erainerin:_ i was there and honestly, this was probably one of the worst time of my life, full of toxic masculinity and trying extremly hard to pass as a man

**Thesbian @edennandthegays**

Wu's coming out was a cultural reset and I will stand by that

* * *

**@torailaidor**

Hello, so a lot of newer people from the fandom do not exactly know about the early days of Mako's fanbase and why Wu's coming out was a huge thing for queer people in the fandom and generaly the community, so here is me posting a full timeline of events. There is a mention of transphobia, but I am not going to quote some of the comments (I can use slurs that are connected to trans people because I am trans, but I will not quote any of them.)

So it all started five years ago. Mako started posting mostly vlog type videos and videos regarding sports and working out. It gave him a fanbase full of white cis men and it was honestly a weird and strange time. There was a lot of racism (even tho Mako himself is half Japanese and half Chinese), sexism, homophobia and transphobia in the fandom and Mako wasn't exactly adressing it. I think that he wasn't exactly aware of what was going on - he was just posting videos and not exactly interacting with his fanbase.

First change had begun when he became friends with Korra (@realaarikkorra on Twitter) and if you don't know her - she is masculine and basically says "fuck you" to gender stereotypes on daily basis. There were a lot of comments regarding her androgynous apperance and a lot of racism, due to her darker skin tone. Mako actually spoke out about it on Twitter. [attached image.]

[ID: A screen shot of Tweet by user @officialmako. It says: _"If you comment about Korra's appearance and call her slurs just because she is much more masculine than you will ever be, please shut the fuck up."_ ]

After that, Mako started dating a trans woman, Asami (@satoasami on Twitter, Instagram and YouTube). Now, Asami has been out as a trans woman for a while on the internet and she was used to handling rude comments. She was mostly the one responding to them and Mako got involved only a few times because she was absolutely owning it on her Twitter account. And when they broke up and Asami got a lot of hate comments (most of them were extremly transphobic), Mako actually sent few tweets about the situation. I can't exactly find them but reblog with screenshots if you have them. 

Him and Asami broke up (I am going to not go into the drama with Asami x Mako x Korra situation, but you all know what I am talking about) and the fandom was still pretty toxic. But the reason why Mako kind of started attracting queer people (especially transmasc) was not him exactly, but his brother, Bolin (@iamnuktuk on Twitter and Instagram, @Taste The Love on Youtube). He came out as trans, sharing his experiencess growing up as a trans boy with no resources to start transition at his early age. I really advise to check out his entire channel and his coming out video. But anyway, he talked a lot about Mako's involvment in his journey, starting from helping him chose a name and to even sewing a homemade binder with the resources that they had. It is a rough sum up, Mako did a lot to help Bolin. But his "fanbase", when they found out, went on full on war for some reason. Some even leaked Bolin's deadname (do NOT even try looking it up), there were many slurs thrown. And Mako was NOT having it. Here is a link to the video regarding the situation and honestly, I can't even exactly describe it. Just watch it.

And after that, Mako's fanbase became more inclusive and Mako's videos were less about sports and more about some random stuff. And then he met Wu, who we now know is homosexual. And here we are, a great family full of queer babies with those two idiots as our dads. It is honestly such an interesting thing to watch the community change from toxic to really healthy. Anyway, stan The Ghoul Bois!

_Notes: 234,345. Tags: #mako stone #wu prince #the ghoul bois #mako stone is a good brother #mako and wu #mako stone and wu prince_

* * *

**Transcript from the video "not an apology video, just really pissed at you guys." by YouTube user @MakoStone. Posted on 24th of July 2015.**

[ID: In front of the camera sits a man. His hair is black and he is wearing a grey sweatshirt. His eyebrows are furrowed and his expression seems irritated. His background is plain - a simple wall full of posters of diffrent sport groups and bands.]

**Mako:** Now, this is not an apology video. I have nothing to apologise for. I or anyone that is close to me did anything wrong. And if I seem rude or pissed or mad- then I am, honestly. I was quiet for such a long time and torelated all of the hate for people close to me, but I have to draw the line somewhere.

[ID: Mako sighs and pauses for a moment. He looks at the camera again.]

**Mako:** There is one thing to be called gay or slurs for dating a trans woman. Asami was used to the hate, I do not care if you somehow think that I'm gay. That shouldn't even be an insult in the first place, but it is not a place to talk about this. I really do not care what you say about me or even think about me. But when it comes to Bolin, I have to react. It was my idea, I told him that it would be easier for him to tell people about his identity and now my viewers are hate criming him. I am honestly dissapointed at everyone who have tweeted a slur at him. And especially at people that found out his deadname. It is from the past that both me and my brother want to leave behind. It is an invasion of privacy, because you had to find old and private documents to learn about his old name. I have resources and the will to sue everyone who partook in this crime.

[ID: Mako sighs and puts his face in his hands. He then looks up at the camera, looking very tired.]

**Mako:** I do not care if you think that I am overreacting. Bolin is the only family I have left and I would be damed if I did not protect him how I can. He is my brother and I have taken care of him since we were kids and it is not going to change. So, if you are transphobic, racist, homophobic or a piece of shit, here is the door. I do not want you to interact with my content or try to harm people I love. That's all, I do not have anything else to say to all of you. I am taking a break from the internet for a while. Peace out.

[ID: Mako reaches to the camera and shuts it down.]

End Transcript. 

* * *

**himbolin** **✓** **@iamnuktuk**

BROS REUNITED!!!! recording a special video together today!!! @officialmako [attached image]

[ID: A picture of tall asian man, with his black hair slicked back. He has a phone in his hands, looking at it attentively. He is wearing black shades, white tank top and a black shirt, that is losely covering his arms. There is food in front of him and two drinks. Judging by the scenery, the photo was taken in a caffe.]

**hey there @theghoulbois**

_Replying to @iamnuktuk:_ your honor, those are my comfort het men that i would trust with my drink and my life.

**himbolin** **✓** **@iamnuktuk**

_Replying to @theghoulbois:_ i am honored, even tho i am not straight

|

**himbolin** **✓** **@iamnuktuk**

oh i guess that i forgot to mention that i'm bisexual!

|

**himbolin** **✓** **@iamnuktuk**

guys don't make a big deal out of it??? i am 100% sure that i mentioned it somewhere

|

**himbolin** **✓** **@iamnuktuk**

also mako said that he will beat up anyone that will try to be homophobic towards me and i don't think that he's joking

**Thesbian @edennandthegays**

ARE THERE ANY STRAIGHTS IN THE GHOUL FRIEND GROUP OR ARE THE GAYS REALLY STRONG IN THIS ONE

**the goth lof @tottiegottie**

_Replying to @edenandthegays_ _:_ I am pretty sure that Opal and Mako are straight, not 100% sure about Asami and Korra

**chile anyways @theralliesn**

_Replying to @edenandthegays_ _:_ I do in fact believe that everyone in this friend group is queer and I can't help but stan

* * *

**go white boy go @richditcht**

@realaarikkorra and @realwuprince how do you feel about SWAG actually meaning "secretly we are gay"

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

_Replying to @richditcht:_ OH MY SHSHSOSDFJREOUTFWEFK

**miss sato** **✓** **@satoasami**

_Replying to @richditcht, @realwuprince:_ I think that Wu had a stroke

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

_Replying to @richditcht, @realwuprince, @satoasami:_ good riddance if you ask me

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

_Replying to @richditcht, @satoasami, @thegreatkuvira:_ uh rude coming from a person that was so deep in the closet that she was engaged to a dude

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

_Replying to @richditcht, @satoasami, @realwuprince:_ OH SO YOU REALLY WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME HUH 

|

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

at least i am not crushing on my straight friend.

**tora dora @torailaidor**

_Replying to @thegreatkuvira:_ sis went for the THROAT

**Wu The Scared Guy** **✓** **@realwuprince**

_Replying to @thegreatkuvira:_ oh shut up you were absolutely in love with korra when i introduced her to you, you have no right to talk about my hopeless pining

**erin @erainerin**

_Replying to @thegreatkuvira, @realwuprince:_ WHAT tHE HELL 

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

_Replying to @thegreatkuvira, @realwuprince:_ WHAT 

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

_Replying to @realwuprince, @realaarikkorra:_ don't worry, i stopped crushing on you when i realised that you are dumb

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

_Replying to @realwuprince, @thegreatkuvira:_ honestly fair

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

_Replying to @realwuprince, @realaarikkorra:_ and no worries, I won't try to steal you from Asami or anything

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

_Replying to @realwuprince, @thegreatkuvira:_ NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH VIRA OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND DO IT mysELF

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

_Replying to @realwuprince, @realaarikkorra:_ you are not denying it tho

**the korra** **✓** **@realaarikkorra**

_Replying to @realwuprince, @thegreatkuvira:_ fuck you.

**angry lesbian.** **✓** **@thegreatkuvira**

_Replying to @realwuprince, @realaarikkorra:_ <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuvira is going to be the one to spill the tea in this fic, get ready for mako's identity crisis to begin<333


End file.
